


Stars

by Castalyne



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/F, Gen, Katawa Shoujo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanako asks Lily to a school dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Hanako was a ball of shaking nerves as she closely examined the flyer that was pushed onto her desk earlier that day, reading the header for the umpteenth time since sitting down in the empty class room her and Lily shared during most lunch hours. It was more likely that she commited the words 'Yamaku High School Prom, A Night Amongst the Stars' to memory and wasn't actually reading it at all. 

Hanako breathed deeply, the lavender tea steeping in the pot to her left wafting to her, a scent Lily told her was good for relaxing. In her mind, she still hears the buzz of the one sided converstaion between Misha and Shizune about one of their favorite Television Shows that takes place in an American High school. One of the many shows with students who banter on about Homecoming, School Parades and something about kings and queens. That's what started it, this was Misha's idea, a 'Last Hurrah' for the graduating class and the teachers agreed to it. Why wouldn't they? It was a fantastic idea. Hanako had even felt the boil of excitement in her stomach, a fluttering of nerves as Misha regaled them with tales from a previous night’s episode of one of her favorite episodes, listening from her spot the back of the class. 

 

It was when she had read that it was a 'Girls ask Boys' event that sent her running from the class, stumbling over a student’s crutch before righting herself and dashing for the open class door. Running away from it, she knew, wouldn't make it any less inevitable as she tried steady her breathing, flyer still firmly clutched in both hands now and threatening to tear. Two months away, March 3rd. She wanted desperately to fold that paper up, so many times and so small that it would disappear. Out of sight and out of mind.

"Hanako?"

At the sound of Lily's voice, Hanako snapped her head up and felt a dull throb behind her eyes, wondering how long she had been staring at that paper for. A quick unfocused glance at the clock revealed close to 15 minutes. Lily was standing next to the door, head tilted, lips pursed and brow furrowed; she's listening intently for signs of life. Hanako knows that her friend is doing just that, Lily does that often around her. 

"I'm in h-here, Lily." Hanako said, smoothing her voice as best she could, jamming the flyer into a nearby text book and relaxing into the calming presence Lily brought with her. "Please join me." 

Lily traversed through the space between tables and chairs with the ease of the fully sighted, the quite tapping of her cane accompanying her footsteps. Lily took her usual seat opposite of Hanako, folding her cane and placing it down by her feet, taking a deep breath and sighing deeply. 

"Tea smells lovely today, Hanako." She says, folding her hands up on the table. "Lavender, yes?"

Hanako nods and begins to ready a cup for Lily, slipping right into the role of hostess. It became that way between the two of them, alternating turns every other day and Hanako found that this was one of the things that soothed her.

Lily had begun to unfold a work book she brought along with her, sifting through notes and lessons.

"My apologies, Hanako, for being late." Lily said. "But with all these preparations going into prom, my time has been pressed thin."

The spoon in Hanako's hand slipped from her fingers and clattered to the table. 

"N-no need for apologies, Lily." Hanako assured, picking the spoon up quickly and giving it a quick wipe with a napkin. "I understand completely. Student Council work must be hard."

Lily smiled, running her fingers along the tabs in the notebook. "I have something for you." She said, extracting the same flyer Hanako had been staring at moments ago, placing it in front of her and sliding it across the table to Hanako. 

Hanako's heart stopped, but she mustered her bearings. "I-I already have one. Thank you, Lily."

"Shizune?" Lily asked, with a frown, but stowed the flyer away back into her book. 

"I'm rather fond of the idea myself; this could do wonders for morale among the students. If it goes over well, like the fair had, this could benefit future classes."

"Y-yes." 

Hanako can feel the teapot shaking with her hands, the lid clattering on top. 

"Is everything alright, Hanako?" 

Lily reached for her tea and Hanako's trembling fingers almost shoved it right into Lily's open hand. Naturally, a bit of it dripped over the lip of the tea cup and fell to the saucer beneath it. 

"I-I'm fine, Lily, honest."

With the line Lily's mouth is drawn into, Hanako doubted she believes her, who would with her stuttering? Lily takes a sip and sighs. 

"Lavender has many medicinal uses, you know Hanako." Lily sets the teacup and saucer down and pushes it a little in front of her. "It can be used a sleep aid. By chance, are you having troubles with sleep?"

Hanako could feel the gasp leave her before she could stop herself and shaking her head back and forth, her falling every which way. "No! No!" 

Hanako spoke truth then, she’d been sleeping relatively fine lately, no night terrors and Lily would have known that. It was typical for her to wind up in Lily's room when she was having troubles with sleep and it was usually Lily who brewed the Lavender tea for her to help her sleep. 

Lily ran a finger down the side of the cup and frowned. "Nerves." she mused quietly.

"W-What?" 

Lily shook her head then. "The girls are asking boys aren't they, Hanako?"

Hanako fell silent. 

"I have a rather charming idea." Lily picked up her tea cup, took a sip, letting the cup hover a moment before addressing Hanako again. "How about I ask Akira to escort us to prom. I'm sure she'd love to stay for a few dances. If that's all right with you that is?"

Hanako was thankful for Lily's blindness then, she was sure the face she pulled was less than enthusiastic, she could only imagine what the look did for her scars. She loved Lily's older sister Akira, but the idea didn't make that twist in her gut any less smooth. 

"W-well...."

"I could call...."

"Could we..."

"See if her schedule..."

Hanako shot to her feet, the scrapping of the chair legs cut Lily off in an instant. Fight or flight. 

"I was thinking maybe it could just be you and me!" Hanako finally spat out and suddenly like that, the knot of nerves that had bundled itself securely in the pit of her stomach had vanished.

Hanako saw that dimple play on her friends cheek, a quirking of lips. Lily was amused. 

"Why Hanako, I thought you'd never ask." Lily stated musicly. "If that is what you request, then who am I to deny. Save the first dance for me?"

Exhaling a shaky breath, Hanako nodded fervently. "Of course."


End file.
